Oyasumi
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Cuatro años desde entonces... y finalmente cuando lo veo me silencio nuevamente. ¿Es que nunca aprendo? Oneshot


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Discretamente miré por el rabillo de mis ojos divisando su habitual seriedad. No era ningún sueño, en verdad había regresado.

— Alice, ¿Estás ocu…— Runo dejo su oración sin completar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré para verla. Ahí estaba la anterior peleadora de Haos… cuando… éramos unos pequeños con una misión claramente grande para nosotros, sin embargo, aun así pudimos cumplirla. Salvarlos a todos.

Sonreí gentilmente y me aclare en silencio la garganta antes de responder.

— En un momento te ayudo —Me acerqué a ella despidiéndome de Dan, Marucho, Shun y unos nuevos amigos que los acompañaban.

— Te ves… entre alegre y decepcionada —Me comentó mi azulada amiga.

Dejé una taza en la repisa superior de su cocina intentando hacer tiempo para pensar una respuesta. ¿De verdad me veía así?

— Alegre sí, pero no creo verme decepcionada —Sonreí. Ella me miró no muy segura. —Es de verdad Runo, no te preocupes.

Sí eso dije pero… no tardo en sonar de nuevo la campanilla del restaurant. Una joven de aproximadamente nuestra edad, entre sus dieciocho o diecinueve. Saludo a los chicos, y al verme a mí y la peliazul sonrió confortablemente. No sé por qué… pero sentí una punzada en el pecho.

— Aprovechando que las veo chicas —Saludo el castaño. Ese Dan parece que nunca cambiará siempre sonriente y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por los suyos —Presento rápidamente a quienes fueron nuestros compañeros. El de cabello entre gris y verde es Ace —Señalo al muchacho.

— Em, gracias creo… y un gusto —Miró despectivo al castaño pero sus facciones fueron menos toscas a saludarnos. Tanto Runo como yo respondimos el saludo.

— Este gigantón de acá es Barón, y pensar que me considera su senpai… —Indicó a un muchacho mucho más grande que él pero igual se notaba mucho más joven que nosotros, ¿unos quince o catorce años? Pero sí que era alto.

— ¡Mucho gusto!... ¡Maestra Runo, y maestra Alice! —Saludó enérgico mientras hacía una reverencia al mencionar nuestros nombres.

— El gusto es nuestro Barón, siéntete como en casa —Respondió ella.

Dan se rascó la nuca por un momento con un gesto de disculpas.

— En realidad faltan dos compañeros más, Mira y Ren… parecían estar muy ocupados con papeleos y no quise molestarlos insistiendo en venir… disculpen por eso —Mencionó el castaño— Pero bueno, por último… ella es Fabia —Saltó Dan detrás de la chica de cabello azul oscuro y orbes verdes. En verdad es muy bonita.

— No te preocupes nadie aquí muerde —Habló Shun por primera vez en el lugar.

Ella le miró suavemente colorada del rostro, no tardó en asentir y presentarse debidamente. Supongo que mi decepción era evidente ya que Runo puso su mano en mi hombro queriendo animarme.

Sí, quería escuchar aunque sea un "que gusto verte de nuevo Alice" de parte de él. Pero sé cómo es Shun, creo que un simple "Hola" fue suficiente siendo él. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso pude escuchar. Me ofrecí a servir las cosas para que Runo pudiera descansar, así también podía despejarme en lo que cocinaba. A veces extrañaba tanto a mi compañero, Hydra, como le decía generalmente. Creo yo es el único que nunca pensó en olvidarlo y buscar a alguien más.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Mi respiración se cortó. Con temor miré a la entrada de la cocina, sí, era Shun.

— En absoluto, solo olvidé donde ponía Runo los platos pero parece ya recordé en donde —Intenté sonreír pero no logré hacerlo.

Él recargó su espalda en la pared mientras me miraba detenidamente, sí que los años vuelan. Cuatro años, la última vez que lo ví no era más que un niño de catorce, casi quince… su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, su carácter aún más frío que ahora, ese aire de tristeza que soltaba al estar contemplando la luna… pero también ese niño que varias veces se arriesgó para salvarnos. Cuesta mucho pensar cuanto a cambiado, y yo sigo siendo yo, solo la tranquila Alice.

— ¿No tienes calor? —Cuestioné refiriéndome a su chaqueta verde. En realidad no quería que me siguiera preguntando nada, siempre fue muy intuitivo y eso no me ayuda ahorita.

— No, el aire acondicionado está encendido.

— Cierto…

Silencio incómodo.

— Oye…aquella vez antes que nos fuéramos —Se refería al momento antes de separarnos, cuando se despidieron de mí en el aeropuerto, cuando me tragué mis lágrimas de frustración, cuando todo mi interior gritaba un "díselo". Justo antes que me separara de ellos por cuatro largos años —te veías con ganas de querer decir algo —Tragué en seco.

No pude girarme a verlo. La cara me ardía. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso?

— Ideas tuyas, solo quise despedirme de nuevo… es todo.

— ¿En serio? —Su curiosidad me perturbaba— ¿Nunca… quisiste decirme… perdón, decirnos nada? —Me miró atentamente.

Abrí la llave del agua para lavar una sartén.

—No. Nada…—Mentirosa.

Suspiró casi con fastidio. Al verlo noté su malhumor en el rostro, quise sacar conversación pero se giró como no queriendo seguir hablando.

— Ya veo… bueno regreso al comedor…

— Sí.

No Alice, ya habíamos quedado en eso. No más lágrimas por algo que nunca tuvo oportunidad. Y con ella aquí, menos ahorita.

. . .

La noche se hizo presente. Tenía unas horas que en lugar del clima Runo cambio a calefacción. El día será cálido pero las noches enfriaba mucho. Parece ser que Fabia se quedaría a dormir con nosotras mientras que Barón y Ace en casa de Shun, Dan insistió en hacer una velada de chicos así que el moreno fastidiado se tuvo que resignar.

— Terminé de limpiar la cocina, iré por más refrescos ¿alguien quiere algo? —Pregunté al grupo.

Todos se negaron, tomé las llaves decidida a salir pero…

— Yo i… —Shun fue interrumpido.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar Alice? —Me preguntó Fabia. No me puede pasar a mí.

El moreno y la peliazul se miraron bruscamente. Casi como si se reclamaran mutuamente. Me siento como un mal tercio.

— Yo podría ir sola…

— ¡Ni hablar! Es tarde para que una chica ande sola afuera —Reclamó Runo mientras Fabia asentía.

— Tú también eres una chica —Masculló Shun poniendo presión en la cabeza de su amiga y sentándola a la fuerza.

Parece ser que ese gesto la molesto y tomó impulso para propinarle un codazo en la costilla. Aunque Shun no se tumbó o dobló del dolor si puso una expresión de molestia.

— La diferencia es que yo me puedo cuidar sola —Respondió.

Cierto. Ella sería sin duda del tipo de Shun. Ambos son suficientemente independientes para hacer lo que quieran. Libertad, algo que Shun mencionó durante un tiempo, deseaba sentirse libre de estar en ese dojo que ahora llama casa. Si libertad es lo que busca, en definitiva lo hallaría con ella.

No supe cuándo ni cómo termine caminando con una chica a un costado mío. Mientras yo era un manojo de nervios ella miraba a todos lados como una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones. Escuche que los pasos dejaban de sonar y la miré. Una mirada llena de cariño a pesar de ser una completa desconocida.

— A ti te gusta él.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

— Eso no suena a pregunta…

— No lo es. Solo te estoy comentando, aunque pareces estar enterada de lo que sientes.

Me cruce de brazos. Patética manera de confortarme.

— ¿Y eso de que sirve? Yo no quiero quererlo, quiero dejar de sentirme así —Mi respuesta desató su curiosidad.

— ¿Miedo a que no saber si te rechazará? No lo sabrás si no intentas

Que grave error tuve. Una niña… en estos momentos me siento como una niña queriendo competir con una chica mayor por un chico. Difícilmente… tenga oportunidad.

— No es eso… —Bajé mi rostro.

Ella parece ser de las que siempre llevan el rostro en alto, así que me siento observada desde arriba. Sin embargo debería estar acostumbrada… soy yo quien siempre mira a los demás desde abajo.

— Lo intentaría pero sé que me rechazará. Además ¿Por qué me alientas a hacerlo? —Cuestioné con voz quebrada— ¿Tan insignificante me veo como para motivarme a intentarlo? Si Runo fuera quien se sintiera así, ¿la apoyarías? Claro que no… No lo harías, porque ella a diferencia mía ¡no es una cobarde que se queda callada aun cuando pasan los años! —Terminé gritando mientras un par de lágrimas se me escapaban.

Al mirarla la vi sonriendo. Algo en mí se retorció, me molestaba, me molestaba mucho. Se acercó a mí y aunque yo me resistí ella me abrazó. Casi como lo haría una madre a su hija. No pude aguantarme, terminé llorando lo que me guardé varios años. Aun cuando lo negaba en verdad dolía.

— Verdaderamente debo darle una buena golpiza, tener que hacerte llorar así…

De manera inconsciente me hizo reír.

— Alice… creo que me malinterpretaste. Entre Shun y yo solo hay una amistad y algo de rivalidad por las ocasiones que entrenamos juntos. Pero solo eso— Dudó un poco y sonrió más tranquila—Bueno, quizás… muy, muy en el fondo hasta lo quiera como si fuera mi terco hermano mayor—Le miré dudosa.

— Aun así, entonces ¿porqué…?

Sonrió antes de soltarme y permitirme sacarme el rostro.

— Porque… por lo que ya sé de ti, eres muy parecida a mi hermana mayor —Sonrió animada.

¿Lo que sabe de mí? Qué tanto le habrá dicho Dan. Con esa pregunta en mente suspiré perturbada. Fabia murmuró algo que no logré escuchar. El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue más tranquilo, platicamos de tantas cosas que no me fije cuando volvimos a casa de Runo.

Fabia miró buscando algo específico. Su cara tomó cierto aire de molestia y le preguntó algo a Dan. Ella sonrió agradecida de su respuesta.

— Alice ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Suspiré. Tal vez no la conozca bien pero esa sonrisa suya no me da buen presentimiento.

. . .

— ¿Shun?

Pregunté penosamente asomándome por la ventana. Runo debería considerar poner seguro a las ventanas superiores cada que este chico mitad gato venga de visita. A como pude me trepé desde el balcón al techo, me matarán cuando sepan esto… me dijeron que si no respondía mejor lo dejara tranquilo pero me parece descortés.

Estaba oscuro excepto por la iluminación de unas pocas luces que llegaban a esa altura y la vaga luz de la luna. Estaba hermosa, parecía un queso. O quizás solo tengo hambre. Caminé con cautela, pero tropecé con alguna varilla o tubería. Espere un golpe con el frío concreto pero terminé cayendo en algo firme pero suave y un tanto cálido.

— ¿Auch…? —Me quejé.

— ¿No debe ser… esa mi línea? —Era Shun. Fue él quien amortiguó mi caída. Soltó un suave bostezo.

— Disculpa… ¿Te dormiste aquí?

— Está frío, no de manera exagerada, así que creo me adormeció…

Sus orbes dorados nuevamente comenzaba a pesarle… parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Separo su cuerpo de la pared, se quitó su chaqueta y guantes. Quedándose en el pecho con una playera sin mangas.

— Te resfriarás…

Me sonrojé al ver que me cubrió con ella. ¿Fue por eso? Encima no tardo en tenderme los guantes.

— Me acostumbre al frío mientras vivía con mi abuelo. Es un viejo gruñón tirano, pero se lo agradezco a sobremanera —Sonrió de lado aun adormecido.

— Pero… en Moscú hace más frío… estoy bien.

— Póntelos o de verdad me enojaré —Resignada me coloqué sus guantes… estaban cálidos— Supongo que si no te quitas de encima no siento frío así que está bien… —Musitó.

Cuando reaccioné que nunca me levanté de donde caí me sonrojé repentinamente. Mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y mi nariz quedaba justo donde su oreja y cuello. Esto se podía malinterpretar de cualquier forma, creo yo que el estar medio dormido lo tiene anestesiado y apenas nota mi incomodidad. A levantarme iba cuando me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos impidiéndome moverme y encima pegándome más a su cuerpo.

— ¡S-s-shun! ¡Suéltame…!

— ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¡P-p-porque Fabia se enojará!

Fue él quien chasqueó la lengua ahora.

— ¿En qué me afecta eso? Seguramente ella fue quien te mandó a acá así que dudo se moleste por algo.

— Pero no me parece… solo… suéltame.

Al mirarlo me sorprendí. No estaba adormecido como pensé, me miraba fijamente con esos ojos que tanto me atontaban.

— Cuatro años… cuatro mugrosos años que pasaste más tiempo con Klaus mientras yo estuve fuera…— Le miré sin entender. ¿Cómo se enteró…? No, la duda es ¿En verdad se enteró que se me declaró hace unas semanas? ¿Sabía que yo le gustaba?

— No tiene que ver…

— Si tiene —Se inclinó y me mordió suavemente la oreja, no sentí dolor en absoluto solo un escalofrío recorrerme— No quiero que me arrebaten nada, no quiero ver cómo te alejas de nuevo sin decirme nada… esa vez en el aeropuerto, fui un idiota. Sabía lo que querías decir y no pudiste, pero yo también quede callado… —Musitó ocultando el rostro cerca de mi cuello.

— Tú…

No me atreví a terminar. Temía que malinterpretara las cosas. Pero, a como estamos ¿Realmente estaría malinterpretando?

— Yo… —Suspiró. — No, Alice. Hace cuatro años, estaba enamorado de ti…

Sentí que deje de respirar…

— Y sin duda creo que lo sigo estando…

Sonreí como nunca. Le abracé de inmediato por el cuello mientras que sentí que estaba sorprendido.

— Yo también, Shun, me sigues gustando… mucho… mucho…—Algunas lágrimas de alegría se me resbalaron.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios, que por el rubor de la cara hasta perdí el frío que sentía. Él sonrió maliciosamente, como siempre.

—Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando…

— Lo haré…— Sonreí apenada de mi respuesta, sin embargo recibí un beso en la frente.

— De verdad tengo sueño, sino te levantas dudo soltarte hasta que me despierte —Me advirtió con seriedad mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Alegre le abracé con suavidad mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho. De verdad que está cálido. Me sonrojé considerando que quizás el poder estar así con él sea más frecuente desde ahora. Sin embargo no pude ocultar una sonrisa.

— Te amo… —Musitó entre sueños.

Alcé mi rostro y suavemente le besé. Justo después me escondí la cara en su pecho.

—También te amo… —Sonreí con sinceridad— Oyasumi… —Musité también cerrando mis ojos.

Mañana seguramente no me quitaría a Fabia de encima. Pero sin duda se lo agradezco.

**¡Hola! Eh aquí reviviendo de mi aparente muerte xD jeje, una gran reducción de tiempo y sobre todo inspiración que eh tenido. Por lo mismo a lo mucho creo solo podre hace oneshots . En cuanto a un long fic que tenía tiempo haciendo TwT creo lo terminaré suspendiendo D: llevo mucho tiempo con él, en 2 ocasiones tuve que reescribirlo por haber perdido el archivo y justo ahora se repite lo mismo :/ inclusive si lo hiciera no quedaría a como quedó al comienzo que fue como tanto me gusto u.u Así que terminará siendo borrado :C Aunque lo más seguro es que lo reduzca a un oneshot pero sin entrar más que en dos parejas y no las demás que había pensado . Tambien me disculpo por los PM sin responder T-T es que ni por la pag me había pasado D:**

**Si alguien lo leía y lee esto pues me disculpo u.u  
>Gracias por leer :3<br>Hasta la próxima que tenga inspiración de otro fic ^^ aun no muero :3 xD**

**Neko-Chan**


End file.
